Birds
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: What really did happen between Ana and Michael on the bus that day?


"Birds."  
  
That was the first word that entered Ana's mind.  
  
"I hear birds chirping."  
  
The sound of the birds around her reminded Ana of her house back in the neighborhood, Every morning when she woke she would hear baby blue jays chirping in the oak tree, right outsider her bedroom window.  
  
"I'm dead."  
  
She thought...She had died and soon she would wake up in her bedroom with Luis and start her day all over again, Work then home...That's how it always was.  
  
But would that be her idea of heaven? She thought.  
  
Then the darkness around her started to fade away...She heard a voice speak to her in a calm soothing way.  
  
"Ana, You awake?"  
  
Just like that the darkness and sounds of birds chirping disappeared and Ana snapped awake.  
  
The first thing she saw was Kenneth standing over her, looking at her with sad worried eyes.  
  
"You OK"  
  
Ana slowly rose her head and felt her neck creak, For the past hour or so she had fallen asleep with her head resting on the counter of Hallowed Grounds, She blinked away the sleep in her eyes and looked at Kenneth.  
  
"Sorry, Guess I fell asleep."  
  
Kenneth's look didn't change; He then looked around, almost in a strange nervous kind of way and then looked back at her.  
  
"You mind calling Michael up from downstairs, I want to call a meeting in a few hours OK?"  
  
Ana brushed some of her hair back and knew right away something was wrong.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kenneth looked at her; His dark strong eyes seemed to be lost.  
  
"Could you just please get Michael, I think he's in one of the buses."  
  
Ana jumped off the stool and worked the kinks out of her legs.  
  
"Yeah sure Kenneth..."  
  
She turned her back and started for the stairs, deep down inside her stomach she knew something was wrong, what did he want to talk to everyone about?  
  
But those worries passed her once she released she was going to see Michael.  
  
Just the thought of his name brought a smile to her face, She really didn't know why these past few days she had been taken by this rather calm and smart thinking salesman, But something about the way he looked at her, Or the way he thought of others just made her heart flutter inside her chest.  
  
Maybe this was wrong of her thinking such things, He was pretty much just a stranger to her, That had lost so many people, But she was on the same level, She was just as scared as anyone else...and the truth was she didn't even think of Luis anymore...  
  
Maybe it was because their marriage was falling apart and nothing seemed to work anymore in their busy life, But she pretty much knew the main reason...Their was another woman and if this hadn't have happened she would have brought out the truth with him.  
  
But that part of her life was over, Along with her wedding ring, her thoughts and past with Luis were lost and gone forever, Now she had Michael to think of, He was always the first person she thought of when she woke up these past days, She would catch herself looking across the furniture store past the others on all of the beds trying to get a glimpse of his sleeping face, looking so handsome and at peace. He was the only person she could really talk to and get along with, The same person that had stood up for her and had touched her cheek that night when he had to go down in the parking garage, She was so worried about him and didn't want him to go down alone, But he looked at her with those eyes and touched her face and said he was coming back no matter what, That's when she knew she loved him.  
  
And now maybe they could have a future...That was her biggest hope of all, being able to feel happy and safe with him.  
  
Before she knew if she stopped daydreaming and found herself downstairs and walking into one of the buses.  
  
She walked inside and found Michael kneeling down polishing one of the chainsaws, Right away her heart started to race once she saw him, He looked so handsome just kneeling their all alone.  
  
She watched him for a minute and then spoke out loud.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Michael looked up and a small smile spread across the face of his.  
  
Ana smiled back and felt her palms getting sweaty; She rubbed them on the sides of her pants.  
  
"Kenneth wants to call a meeting."  
  
Michael stood up with one of the chainsaws in his hand.  
  
"Come over here, I want to show you something..."  
  
Ana smiled and walked closer as Michael showed her the new trick of killing the zombies if they happened to latch onto the side.  
  
"In case any of those things happen to get onto the side...This will get them off easy..."  
  
Michael set the saw down and grinned, Almost as if it was the most wonderful thing ever in the world, Ana had to smile at this.  
  
"That's probably the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me."  
  
Michael also saw how really dumb it was of him to smile at such a thing, His tanned cheeks turned a shade of red and he gave a soft laugh as he looked at her.  
  
Ana also smiled, Really not knowing what to say.  
  
Michael's eyes then almost lost all feeling inside them, The dark shade of them turned a deeper color and he looked at her, Tried and worried was written all over that handsome face of his, It broke her heart seeing him like this.  
  
"I'm trying, Ana."  
  
Ana smiled knowing the truth in that, He let out his arm and Ana took a hold of his hand.  
  
Both looked down at their hands now laced together. Ana smiled seeing how different they looked in size and color, Hers were smaller and almost a snow-white color, the same color of her skin. His was larger and almost a deep tanned color, But both seemed to fit together perfect.  
  
Almost at the same time they both looked up and locked eyes, both knowing what was running though each other's minds.  
  
"Ana...I'm sorry."  
  
Ana looked up at him confused.  
  
"For what?"  
  
Michael shifted his feet a little.  
  
"For who ever you lost..."  
  
Ana then bit her lip...Could she tell him about Luis?  
  
"That's over Michael...I lost someone that was all ready gone before this even happened."  
  
Michael looked over her face and then placed his free hand on the side of her neck, almost as if rubbing it.  
  
"Don't ever leave me..."  
  
She said, Feeling tears starting to enter her eyes, She didn't care anymore, The only pain we take with us in life is the love we hold back while we're alive, That was the only rule she would stick with the rest of her life, everything happened for a reason and she was going to tell him how she felt about him, Even he if didn't think of her the same way...She would at least know she told the truth.  
  
Michael smiled.  
  
"I'll never leave you...I promise."  
  
Then with out any warning at all, Ana laughed and then put her arms around his neck, He almost fell back from his caught off guard.  
  
She got close to his face and looked over his stubby sweet looking face, She smiled and almost in a nervous way he smiled to.  
  
She locked eyes with him and then fell forward and kissed him full on the lips, It was everything she ever dreamed of once their mouths started to open and close, She never thought someone could kiss her as good as Michael did.  
  
He laughed though the kiss and put his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground a little.  
  
Ana's hands then spread apart, One hand went up and her fingers ran though his short blondish brown hair, The other started to reach down his shirt and she started to rub his hot feeling back, His hands let go of her waist and one started to reach up her shirt, But before he could do so, She felt herself start to fall backwards and both crashed on the floor, Michael landed on top of Ana and both cracked up as they laid their, But once their laughs died down, Michael looked over her face and went down for another kiss.  
  
Just then Ana's hands reached for his belt buckle, His eyes tracked down to her hands and smiled.  
  
" You sure you want this?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Ana brought him closer and harder down on top of his body, feeling every part of him, but still wanting to feel more.  
  
" I always wanted this..."  
  
He smiled and she kept working on his belt.  
  
An hour latter both lay in each other's arms on the bus floor. That hour they shared would be their forever and they would never forget it.  
  
Michael's arms were wrapped around her body; She laid their looking up at his face, a small smile on their faces as they tried to get their breath.  
  
" I love you ana..."  
  
Ana smiled and places her head on his chest; the bus was so still she could hear his heartbeat.  
  
" I love you to Michael."  
  
Just then Michael checked his watch and laughed.  
  
" We better get going...They must be looking for us."  
  
Ana smiled and pulled apart from his arms, they had lost track of time.  
  
She then reached for her shirt and pulled it on, a soft smile spread across her face.  
  
She then stood up and pulled her pants up; She checked herself over and looked fine.  
  
She then turned back around to see Michael...But he wasn't there.  
  
Her eyes tracked back and forth.  
  
" Michael?"  
  
But there was no answer.  
  
Her heart started to race just then, where did he go?  
  
" Michael?"  
  
Then darkness came again.  
  
" Ana...You awake?"  
  
Ana's eyes snapped open and the first thing she saw above her was a clear blue sky.  
  
Her eyes tracked to the right and their stood Kenneth.  
  
She was outside...  
  
Ana blinked away the sleep in her eyes and tried to get herself together.  
  
She then slowly sat up a little, and found herself sitting on a beautiful beach, The clear blue waves came back a forth and the lush green trees danced in the wind, It was another beautiful warm day.  
  
Kenneth kept looking down at her, as she looked around, sitting on the white sugar like sand.  
  
It then dawned on her, She was on the island, The very same island they had reached five days ago, The first one they came to had zombies on it and killed the others, But Kenneth and herself were able to jump back on the boat and let the sea take them here, It had been safe and calm...Nothing had happened since, They were alive, Their plan had worked all along.  
  
But another thing hit Ana hard, it had been five days since she had seen Michael for the last time, He had been bitten...and had to stay behind.  
  
The last memory she had of him was watching her as the boat pulled away...and then the gunshot.  
  
Sadness hit her all at once, She had cried a lot since they had reached the island, She still couldn't take it in that he was gone, But in a way he was still alive, Alive in her thoughts and dreams.  
  
" Ana...you OK?"  
  
Ana looked up at Kenneth and smiled.  
  
" Yeah, Just dreaming..."  
  
" About what?"  
  
Ana smiled as she pulled her knees closer to herself.  
  
" Birds...I was dreaming of birds."  
  
The end. 


End file.
